


Target Practice (and other such stories)

by southwarden



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Archery, F/F, Pointless fluff, and rather unfriendly trees, bits of romance in no particular order
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southwarden/pseuds/southwarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden tries really hard not to embarrass herself in front of the bard. The bard sort of likes seeing her embarrassed.</p>
<p>Short fluffy pieces, in no particular order, featuring Cousland and Leliana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Practice (and other such stories)

Eliza glared at the tree, which was stubbornly resisting all her efforts to shoot it.

She had always been hopeless at archery. It wasn't that she hadn't practiced. She'd trained with bows, but she'd just always been better with a sword. Over time, she gave up on learning it. But seeing Leliana's skill, the gracefulness with which she wielded the weapon...it made her want to improve. She was positive that she'd never be as good as the bard, but maybe she could at least learn to hit a tree.

Though right now, she doubted that she could hit the side of a barn standing two feet away. She huffed, lowering the bow, and went to pick up the arrows scattered on the ground. Some were less than halfway to the tree, others were far beyond. None were within ten feet of the trunk.

But one arrow was stuck in the trunk of another tree, about twenty feet from her target.

"Ha!" She pulled the arrow from the tree, grinning triumphantly.

"Having fun, _ma cherie_?"

Eliza whirled around to see Leliana leaning against a nearby tree, one eyebrow raised.

"How long have you been standing there?" she said.

"Oh, not too long," Leliana said innocently, but her smirk spoke volumes.

Eliza shoved the last arrow back into her quiver, pouting.

"I...never quite got the hang of bows," she said.

"Why the sudden interest?" Leliana asked.

"Just...thought it would be nice to learn how to shoot," Eliza felt her face heat up, and Leliana's grin widened. "In case I...you know...have to shoot something."

"Of course," Leliana said. "You never know when we might be attacked from afar. Trees are notoriously fearsome."

"I'll have you know that the tree said some very rude things about you," Eliza grinned. "I was simply defending your honor, milady."

"Is that so?" Leliana laughed. "Then allow me to repay you for your chivalry. I can teach you to shoot, if you like."

"Really?" Eliza said. "That would...that would be great, actually."

"Good," Leliana said. "Here, show me your stance."

Eliza lifted the bow and took up her usual stance. Leliana walked in a circle around her, shifting her feet, adjusting her grip on the bow and string, placing a hand in the small of her back to straighten her spine.

Eliza found herself blushing a bit at the contact.

It had been a week since they kissed in Redcliffe. They hadn't talked much since then, hadn't had much time alone. But the looks that Leliana sometimes shot her across the room or the campfire warmed her for hours afterward. Along with the few heated kisses that they had stolen when Eliza finally got out of meetings with Arl Eamon and the others.

They were clearly...something. Together, maybe. Eliza certainly hoped they were. She wasn't really sure how to ask. She felt like a fumbling idiot around Leliana again, like she had before they became friends, stuttering and blushing whenever the bard flirted or...did anything, really. She was still nervous, scared by the depth of her feelings and the fact that Leliana was so wonderful and beautiful and much more experienced than her.

But Leliana seemed happy again, really happy, for the first time since Marjolaine. Eliza was giddy, walking on air that she could be the cause of it. She would gladly spend the rest of her days making Leliana happy, if the bard wanted.

Now, if only she could stop blushing so much.

It took about five minutes of adjustments before Leliana was satisfied with her stance. When she finally allowed the Warden to nock an arrow to the bowstring, the bard clucked her tongue.

"You are too tense. Don't try to muscle it so much," Leliana said. "Here, let me help."

She stepped up behind Eliza, melding to her body and reaching around to the bow. Eliza's breath caught as the bard's warm body pressed against her back, slender fingers ghosting over the back of her hand. Leliana reached up, brushing the Warden's hair aside, her fingers lingering at the nape of Eliza's neck. Her lips almost brushed the warrior's ear as she spoke.

"Relax. Take a deep breath," Her hands trailed to Eliza's shoulders, rubbing in a way that only made Eliza more tense. "The only muscles that should be tensed are the ones pulling back the bowstring. And when you release the arrow, relax your arm."

"Okay," Eliza said, trying not to sound like her mind was melting.

She attempted to relax, which was difficult to do with Leliana wrapped around her back. But she finally managed to loosen up, aiming at the same tree as before. Focus. Relax.

She released the string, feeling a thrill of confidence. This arrow would fly true.

And then Leliana's teeth dragged over her ear, tongue swiping over her skin. Eliza jerked and barely managed to keep hold of the bow. The arrow sailed far off to the left.

Leliana giggled, stepping away. The Warden's face burned, her heart hammering against her ribs.

"T-that was...why did--" she sputtered.

"Ah, I'm sorry,  _cherie_ ," Leliana covered her lips, still grinning, her pale cheeks tinged pink. "I couldn't resist. You are jumpier than usual today."

"You're supposed to be teaching me!" Eliza tried to justify her sudden loss of motor control, voice about an octave higher than normal. "W-what if that tree had been attacking us? We could be dead right now! You can't just go around licking peoples' ears in battle!"

"Well, perhaps you shouldn't be so easily distracted," Leliana said innocently. "What if a darkspawn did that to you? You need to remain focused, yes?"

Putting aside that disturbing image...

"If a darkspawn bit my ear, it wouldn't be like...that. More like this," Eliza said, pointing to the scar on her face. "Besides, darkspawn aren't all distracting and...you know...pretty."

Leliana's blush darkened, and she smiled shyly.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Well, yeah. Obviously," Eliza said. "I don't let just anyone chew on my ear, you know."

"Ah, yes. Just me, and the occasional shriek," Leliana smirked. "You certainly know how to make a girl feel special,  _ma cherie_ ."

"Of course," Eliza said. "I'm almost as good at romance as I am at archery."

"Well...I'd say you have your moments when it comes to romance," She stepped slowly towards Eliza, placing her hands on the young Warden's shoulders.

"I almost had a moment with archery too," Eliza said, with mock irritation.

"I'm so very sorry, dear Warden," Leliana looped her arms around Eliza's neck, gazing up at her with a mix of amusement and affection. "Let me make it up to you?"

Eliza didn't have time to come up with a clever response. Leliana's lips were on hers, hot and skilled, teasing and caressing. She grasped the bard's hips, tugging her gently until their bodies were flush against each other. Leliana smiled into the kiss, trailing her lips down Eliza's chin as she pulled away.

"Forgive me?" she asked, with mock solemnity.

Eliza chewed her lip in an exaggerated display of thoughtfulness.

"Oh, I suppose so. 'Mah sherry'."

Leliana giggled, kissing Eliza's cheek and pulling her close.

"It's ' _ma cherie_ '," she said.

" _Ma cherie_ ," Eliza repeated. "Sounds pretty. What does it mean?"

"My dear," Leliana said fondly, reaching up to tuck a lock of hair behind Eliza's ear.

Eliza blushed but smiled.

" _Ma cherie_ ," she said. "That's sweet. You've been saying that for a while now. Even before the Urn."

"Well...it stands to reason," Leliana said. "You have been dear to me for a while now."

"You're dear to me too," Eliza replied.

"I am glad to hear it," Leliana kissed her again, slow and sweet.

Eliza was a little dizzy when she pulled away. She knew she was making dumb puppy eyes and grinning like an idiot, but she couldn't hold back even if she wanted to. It was too soon for confessions of love, probably...but this had to be what it felt like.

Leliana looked a bit flushed as well, but composed herself much more quickly.

"Do you want to practice archery some more,  _cherie_ ?" Leliana asked. "I promise I will behave myself this time."

"Well...you don't  _have_ to behave yourself," Eliza said casually.

Leliana raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?"

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into Dragon Age fanfic! I've loved this game for ages, and I especially love this pairing.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story!


End file.
